TEROWONGAN CASABLANCA
by sukijan
Summary: Chapter 2 SEKUEL mungkin/ "Sasuke itu apa." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura yang mengarah ke kaca spion. Ketiga cowok itu mendelik ketika melihat bayangan putih di belakang mobil. Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung banting stir ke kanan./TEAM 7 LENGKAP/slight SASUSAKU, rate M for language. SEKUEL UDAH UPDATE KUY SEARCH 'WISMA ANGKER'
1. Chapter 1

**#####**

 **.**

 **TEROWONGAN CASABLANCA**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan (gue)**

 **Based from : Film horror indo 'Casablanca' dan film kartun zombie 'Paranorman'**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, tidak baku, OOC, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universitas Konoha 7.00 PM..**

Malam ini, di meja kantin; Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai terpaksa harus lembur di kampus gara-gara tugas kelompok yang udah bikin otak mereka mumet. Sudah dua jam mereka ngerjain tugas, tapi nggak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

"Aduuuuh gimana, nih?! tugas kita nggak selesai-selesai! Gue pengen pulaaaang." keluh Naruto sambil menyelesaikan tugas kalompok dari dosennya yang terkutuk itu, Pak Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura cuman bisa ngedumel gara-gara Naruto menganggu konsentrasi mereka. Sai? doi senyam-senyum aja ngerjain bagiannya, walaupun dalem ati udah kepengen ngebakar itu tugas.

"Diem dan kerjain aja bagian lo, Nar! Lo kira juga gue ga capek apa ngerjain ini tugas?! Mana gue gak tahu jawabannya lagi!" ketus Sakura sambil ngebanting tumpukan tugas yang ia kerjakan.

"Tapi sak—"

"Gue setuju. Gue juga mau pulang."

Semuanya noleh ke Sai. Ini orang daritadi diem mulu ternyata pengen pulang juga.

"Gagagak! tugas kita belom selesai! gue gak mau dapet nilai minus cuman gara-gara kalian pengen pulang!" bentak Sakura sambil lanjut nulis.

Naruto dan Sai kecewa. Mereka langsung noleh ke Sasuke, berharap tuh cowok bakal ngebujuk Sakura biar ngijinin mereka pulang. Tapi yah, namanya juga Sasuke, dia sih cuek-cuek aja.

Naruto nyikut Sasuke, "Tem,"

"Hn, paan."

"Lo gak mau pulang apa? ini udah jam 7 lewat, loh." bisik Naruto dengan sangat-sangat pelan, takut kedengeran Sakura.

"Ya mau lah. Gue juga udah suntuk disini." bales Sasuke sambil bisik-bisik juga.

"Yaudah lah, lo bujuk si Sakura gih, dia kan cewek lu." bisik Sai nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Sakura itu orangnya keras kepala, mau dibujuk Sasuke juga pasti gabakal ngaruh. Apalagi menyangkut tugas. Tapi yah, dicoba apa salahnya.

Sasuke berdehem, "Ehm, Sak." panggilnya sambil noel-noel Sakura.

"Apa?!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Ketiga cowok itu langsung mundur pas ngeliat wajah Sakura yang garang kek nenek lampir. Namun Sasuke segera menepis pikiran tersebut dan kembali merayu Sakura,

"Sak, ini udah malem. Mendingan kita pulang aja deh." kata Sasuke segentle mungkin, kali aja si Sakura luluh.

"Gak mau. Masih kurang 2 nomer lagi."

Arrgh Naruto dan Sai frustasi, tapi Sasuke segera menenangkan kedua temennya dengan tatapan 'tenang, gue punya rencana'.

"Ehm Sak, coba deh liat kaca. Mata kamu tu udah berkantung. Kamu mau jadi jelek? aku sih gak mau kalo punya cewek berkantung mata." kata Sasuke sambil sok-sok bergidik ilfeel.

"Ma-masa sih?" Sakura yang awalnya kekeuh jadi tergoyahkan. Dia mulai ngeraba-raba wajahnya sambil nyari kaca di tas.

"Hn, coba aja liat. Tuh, mata kamu udah merah juga, iya kan Sai, Nar?" Sasuke ngode kedip-kedip mata ke arah Naruto dan Sai. Sementara yang dikodein ngangguk-ngangguk disko.

"Ho-oh Sak! bener tuh kata teme, gue juga gak mau sama cewek yang matanya kek panda, ya kan Sai?" kata Naruto sambil nyikut paru-paru Sai.

"Iya, apalagi yang rambutnya pink, jelek banget. Najis gue."

Sasuke ama Sakura langsung melotot ke arah Sai. Sedangkan Naruto cuman bisa nepuk jidat.

"Lo ngeledek gue, Sai?"

"Eh, lo jangan sembarangan ni cewek gue"

 _'Jambret, si Sai bikin tambah kacau aja'_ batin Naruto.

"Errr udah-udah! gak usah dipikirin, gue yakin Sai cuman bercanda. IYA KAN, SAI?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan. Dia harus melerai 3 orang jenius di depannya sebelum terjadi adu mulut yang gak berfaedah.

"Iya gue bercanda, maaf ya." ucap Sai datar.

Sasusaku cuman mendengus kesal kemudian membereskan barang mereka.

###

 **Diparkiran sepeda motor..**

Naruto sibuk mengomeli Sai. Dia bener-bener gak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Sai ngomong kek gitu ke Sakura. Hampir aja dia gak jadi pulang gara-gara temen pucatnya itu. Sementara Sai cuman diem sambil make helm.

 **Treng teng teng teng pssss...**

"Lho kok—" Sai mengentikan kegiatan menstater motor ninjanya lalu berjongkok di sebelah ban belakang. Dia mulai ngeraba-raba karet bannya kemudian menghela napas.

"Yah, bocor." Sai bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang lagi masukin tasnya ke jok motor.

"Nar, gue nebeng dong. Ban gue bocor."

Naruto terkekeh, "Ah, cemen motor lo. Yaudah naik, tapi jangan peluk-peluk! gue masih normal!" Sai mengangguk kemudian naik dibelakang Naruto. Dia gak boleh meluk Naruto, jadi dia pegang aja kepalanya si Naru.

"Eh somplak! kalo lo pegang kepala gimana gue nyetirnya! lo pegangan belakang sono!" teriak Naruto esmosi.

"Hehe sori, bilang daritadi kek." jawab Sai cengengesan. Setelah itu Naruto menstater motornya dan..

 **Treng teng teng...**

"Lah kok—"

 **Treng teng teng...**

"Shit."

Naruto berdecak sebal, membuka kaca helmnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang,

"Bensin gue abis, Sai."

###

 **Diparkiran mobil..**

Sasusaku berjalan sambil gandengan ke arah mobil Jazz hitam. Sakura yang daritadi manyun mulai menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kenapa lagi sih, sak?" Tanya Sasuke sambil ngerangkul cewek bubble gumnya.

"Aku jelek ya..?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas."Ya ampun Sak, lo kalo jelek kaga bakal gue pacarin."

Sakura tetep manyun dan menunggu Sasuke membuka kunci mobil. "Lagian gak usah dipikirin omongannya si mayat idup itu."

"Ya kali aja lo gak macarin gue gara-gara cantik." Jawab Sakura asal.

"Trus kalo gak cantik, apa dong?" Sasuke membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Sakura masuk.

"Ya apa kek, kali aja ada yang lain." kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pintunya.

"Yang lain apaan? dada lo? orang tepos kek gitu. Untung cantik, gue masih nafsu."

"Sialan lo!" ketus Sakura sambil gebukin Sasuke pake kotak tisu yang ada di dashboard. Sementara Sasuke cuman bisa ketawa ngeliat muka Sakura yang merah padam.

"Bercanda doang kok say. Jangan manyun lagi, ntar gue cium loh,"goda Sasuke sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Sakura.

"Apaan sih." Sakura sok-sok an menepis tangan Sasuke, padahal dalem hati ngarep. Ya siapa si yang gak seneng digodain Sasuke? Idola kece kampus yang kalo senyum aja udah bikin deg deg serrrr. Beruntung banget si Sakura udah ditembak trus dipacarin lagi ama doi.

"Yah, manyun lagi dia. Beneran pengen dicium nih." Sasuke langsung membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, Baru aja mau merem...

 **TIIINNN TIINNNN!**

Sasusaku ngelonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara bel motor cempreng dari arah belakang. Mereka langsung noleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto serta Sai yang lagi nenteng motor sambil cengo.

"WOII! MESUM AJA LO BERDUA!" teriak Naruto sambil nyorotin sasusaku pake lampu motor Sai, bak polisi yang sedang menangkap basah 2 orang pencuri. Sedangkan Sai, masih nge blank dengan kejadian barusan.

"Ck, brisik!" sahut Sasuke ketus. Dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena kegiatannya terrganggu dengan kehadiran dua idiot tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura cuman bisa megap-megap nahan malu. Sasuke berdecak sebal kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Eh, eh! tunggu tem, gue mau ngomong!" Naruto berlari ke arah mobil sebelum Sasuke pergi.

"Apaan?!"

"Ck, woles aja kali."

"Buruan dugong! gue mau nganter cewek gue!" Kesabaran Sasuke mulai habis. Dia bener-bener sebel gak jadi nyium Sakura.

"Ehehehe...sabar tem! gue cuman mau bilang, ehm—bo-boleh..gak..."

"Setan! buruan kalo ngomong!"

"Iye iye! a-anu, boleh gak.. kita berdua numpang di mobil lo..?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke speechless. Sakura menghela napas.

"Lo barusan aja gangguin gue ama Sakura pake bel soak motor butut lo! dan sekarang lo mau ngikut gue?! HELL NO! MALES BANGET!" setelah itu Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan baru aja mau nginjek gas tapi langsung di cegah sama suara melas Naruto.

"Ayolah tem...lo kan bestfriend gue, tolongin kek. Motor Sai bocor sedangkan gue gak ada bensin..lo masa tega sih, ninggalin kita berdua kedinginan disini? Ntar kalo ada setan gimana...?" Naruto melas sambil kedip-kedip manja.

"Bodo amat! mau lo kedinginan, mau dicekek hantu, gue ga peduli! BYE!" Sasuke menaikkan kaca mobilnya dan bersiap nginjek gas, namun kali ini dicegah Sakura.

"Sas, biarin aja mereka nebeng. Gue kasian..."

Ampun deh, Sasuke gak tahu lagi harus ngapain.

"Gak, pokoknya gak mau! biarin aja mereka jalan kaki!" jawab Sasuke sambil buang muka ke arah lain.

"Iiih, Sas lo jahat amat sih. Kalo lo biarin mereka nebeng, ntar gue cium deh."

Sasuke langsung noleh ke arah Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Bener, ya?"

"Iyaaah."

"Dua kali yah."

"Serah lo deh." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya pasrah. Ni cowok walaupun ganteng dan kece tapi ngambeknya minta ampun, kek cewek PMS.

 **CUP CUP**

Setelah puas mencium Sakura, Sasuke turun dari mobil dan nyamperin kedua temennya yang lagi mewek di aspal.

"Ck, cepet masuk!"

Naruto dan Sai terperangah. "BENERAN TEM?! KITA BOLEH NEBENG ?" jawab Naruto berbinar-binar, sedangkan Sai cuman senyam-senyum.

"Iya cepetan!" jawab Sasuke malas.

"I LOVE YOU TEM! GILA LO BAIK BANGET!" Naruto meloncat kegirangan dan langsung meluk-meluk Sasuke. Sai yang ngeliat juga ikut-ikutan nyium Sasuke.

"WOI MONYET HOMO! LEPASIN GUE! GUE MASIH NORMAL!"

"Makasih tem! makasi makasi makasiiiiii banget!" Naruto dan Sai masih meluk Sasuke yang udah naik darah. Dia bener-bener bakal ngehajar dua orang tersebut.

"Lepasin atau kalian gak boleh naik!"

Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sai bungkam lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sasuke mendengus sebal merapikan kaos biru dongkernya.

 _'Kampret gue harus minta Sakura mensucikan najis mereka!'_

"Kalian duduk di bagasi!" Kata Sasuke ketus dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sakura yang udah nunggu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Gimana?"

"Mereka di bagasi."

Baru aja Sakura mau protes, tiba-tiba Naruto sama Sai masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Bukannya gue nyuruh kalian di bagasi?!"

"Bagasi lo penuh tem! banyak keresek belanjaan isi tomat, hehe"

"Hn, serah lo."

Akhirnya Sasuke menginjak gas dan menjalankan mobil tersebut. Ditengah perjalanan,

"Shit! macet lagi!"

 **TIIINN TIINNN!**

Sasuke bolak-balik menekan klakson. Dia paling benci kalo udah macet kek gini. Sai diem aja dengerin lagu, sedangkan Naruto sibuk main game diHPnya.

"Tumben ya, padahal ini udah jam 10 loh. Kok masih macet yah?" Ujar Sakura sambil ngeliatin jalanan yang ramai dan penuh sesak.

 **"** Hn, gatau. Itu macetnya sampe ujung jalan lagi." Sasuke kembali menekan klaksonnya. Namun nihil, gak ada kendaraan yang bergerak.

"Apa kita lewat jalan pintas aja ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Emang ada?"

"Mmm..ada nih, belok kiri." Sakura menunjukkan GPS di layar Hpnya.

"Ini kan terowongan say?"

"Iya, tapi habis itu tembus ke komplek rumah kita." Sasuke mencermati layar Hp Sakura kemudian menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke, nih udah ijo kita belok kiri yah."

Sasuke memutar setir mobilnya lalu belok kiri kejalan yang dimaksud HP Sakura. Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah jalanan gelap yang hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan.

"Loh kok jalannya gini ya?" tanya Naruto yang barusan mempause gamenya. Ia fokus pada batu-batu di sebelah kiri dan kanan mereka yang kayaknya mirip sesuatu.

"Ini kuburan, kan? kamu yakin gak salah jalan say?" tanya Sasuke merhatikan jalanan yang sepi.

"E-enggak kok! Nih, Hp aku nunjukin—"

"Apa itu?"

Semuanya menoleh kedepan mengikuti arah telunjuk Sai.

Didepan mereka ada sebuah bangunan kecil yang sepertinya itu adalah loket. Sasuke memajukan mobilnya sampai didepan loket tersebut lalu membuka kacanya perlahan.

"Errr, misi mbak.." panggil sasuke pada seorang mbak-mbak berambut pirang dikuncir kuda didalam loket. Mbak-mbak pirang itu pun menoleh pelan kepada mereka.

 **"Ya..."**

Spontan mereka berempat langsung merinding. Suara mbak-mbak pirang tadi sangat halus dan agak...

 **Ngeri.**

Naruto dan Sakura menelan ludah, sementara Sasuke berusaha tidak terlihat gusar. Sai masih diam memerhatikan mbak-mbak pirang dengan name tag 'Ino' tersebut. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah mbak pirang itu karena wajahnya tertutup poni yang sangat panjang.

"Eh, ini bener jalan ke terowongan ya mbak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan GPS HP Sakura.

" **Hi..hi..hi..."**

 **DEG.**

Sekali lagi mereka berempat merinding mendengar suara si mbak Ino.

"B-bener gak mbak?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Mbak ino kemudian tersenyum—ralat, menyeringai—dan mengangguk pelan.

" **Iya..benar..."**

Sakura langsung mencengkram kaos Sasuke lalu menariknya. Sai dan Naruto ikut-ikutan mendekat.

"Sasuke, mending kita puter balik aja yuk, Serem.." bisik sakura.

"iya Tem, serius ini mbak-mbak kayaknya gak bener." imbuh Naruto yang ngerasa kalo bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Setuju. Lagian yang namanya loket itu di jalan tol, bukan terowongan." kata Sai datar. Sebenernya dalem hati juga dia agak curiga.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lalu melirik GPS Sakura.

"Ini udah jam 12 malem, kita gak mungkin puter balik lagi, jauh. Bisa-bisa kita semua pulang subuh."

"Tapi sas, jalannya serem banget, aku takut!"

"Gak usah takut, ada aku."

Naruto muntah, "Iya ada lo, ntar kalo tuh setan laper, gue bakal ngorbanin lo!" Jawab Naruto yang mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Geblek, ntar yang nyetir siapa?!"

Setelah itu mereka pasrah dan kembali menoleh ke mbak Ino. Sasuke berdehem sebelum kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap mbak ino.

"Ehm, mbak kalo boleh tahu, ntar jalannya kemana yah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" **Lurus...masuk terowongan...belok kiri...belok kanan..."**

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang.

"Oh, makasih mba—S-SETAAAN!" teriak Naruto histeris. Pasalnya muka mbak Ino yang tadi ketutupan poni, kini telah tersibak, menampakkan mukanya yang hancur sebelah.

"HIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura beteriak ngeri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung tancap gas.

"SHIT! apaan tuh tadi!" Sasuke ikutan kaget, seumur-umur dia belum pernah ketemu setan beneran. Walaupun udah sering nonton film horror, dia belum pernah ngeliat langsung.

Sai cuman diem, jantungnya berdetak gak karuan. Mukanya yang sudah pucat jadi tambah pucat. Sementara Sakura masih mengatur napas, badannya bergetar hebat.

"S-s-sasuke...sasuke aku gak mau mau lagi lewat sini! p-pokoknya kita harus pergi dari sini!" Kata Sakura gak karuan. Tangannya bergetar mencengkram dress pink rosenya. Sementara Sasuke masih fokus menyetir dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

"STOP TEM STOP!"

 **CIIIIITTTTT!**

Sasuke ngerem mendadak, mengakibatkan mereka semua terpelanting kedepan.

Mereka ber aw-aw ria karena jidatnya beradu dengan objek didepan masing-masing.

"Apaan sih dobe?!" teriak Sasuke bete. Masalahnya detak jantungnya masih belum stabil, tiba-tiba dikagetkan lagi. Naruto menunjuk kedepan jalan.

Keempat remaja itu diam seribu bahasa.

Disana terlihat jelas sebuah terowongan yang gelap dan kelihatannya sangat dalam. Didepan terowongan tersebut ada sebuah palang bertuliskan,

 **'TEROWONGAN CASABLANCA'**

 **###**

Sasuke menelan ludah. Pelan tapi pasti, ia memajukkan mobilnya sampai depan mulut terowongan. Suasana didalam mobil begitu tegang. Sasuke sampai gak berani menghidupkan radio, pandangannya fokus kedepan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sai, mereka berdua diam memerhatikan jalan. Sakura yang gak kuat ngelihat jalan, hanya diam menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tadi mbak Ino bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mengemudi dengan pelan. Didalam terowongan sangat gelap dan banyak batu-batu besar sehingga Sasuke harus hati-hati menyetir mobilnya.

"Belok kiri habis itu belok kanan." jawab Sai singkat. Saat ini hanya dia dan Sasuke yang baru bisa ngomong. Naruto dan Sakura masih shock.

"Yakin belok kiri? ini di GPS kanan." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba berpikir keras.

"I-ikutin GPS aja tem" kali ini naruto angkat bicara.

"jangan! kita harus dengerin kata mbak ino! biasanya itu petunjuk selamat!" sanggah Sakura yang sudah pulih dari shocknya.

Sai mengangguk ragu, "Menurut buku yang gue baca, kita emang harus nurutin, istilahnya 'penunggu' di tempat kayak gini."

"Penunggu?! jadi lo lebih dengerin kata setan daripada teknologi?! jangan ngaco deh, Sai!" bantah Naruto. Dia udah muak dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini dan dia pengen segera pulang.

"Udahlah, Nar! jelas-jelas kita udah diperingatin! gue gak mau ambil resiko!" kata Sakura dongkol. Dia gak mau lagi ketemu setan lainnya hanya karena salah jalan. Sasuke diam berpikir. Perkataan Naruto ada benarnya, itu mbak ino belum tentu bisa dipercaya. Tapi dia juga ngerasa kalo harus ngikutin kata mbak Ino. Setelah lama berjalan lurus, akhirnya mereka berhadapan dengan dua jalan.

"Kanan atau kiri?" tanya sasuke gusar.

"Kanan"

"kiri!"

Mereka berempat bertatap muka. Sakura dan Sai dipihak kiri, sedangkan Naruto dipihak kanan. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke Sasuke. Hanya cowok berambut pantat ayam itu saja yang belum memutuskan. Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya dia memang harus ke...

" **Sasuke itu apa."**

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura yang mengarah ke kaca spion. Ketiga cowok itu mendelik ketika melihat bayangan putih di belakang mobil.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung banting stir ke kanan.

"Gila! apaan tuh tem!" teriak Naruto panik. Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia hanya fokus menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sai keringat dingin, lidahnya kelu. Sakura? dia sudah pingsan dengan sukses.

"CEPETAN TEM! CEPETAN!"

"..."

"tem buruan dia makin dekat!"

"..."

"TEEEMMMMM!"

"BRISIK! GUE GAK FOKUS!"

"TEM—ASTAGAH! JANGAN NOLEH KANAN!"

Karena panik Sasuke spontan noleh kanan dan—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai berteriak kencang saat melihat sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang berdarah-darah nempel di kaca. Sosok itu berleher panjang, sekujur tubuhnya keriput dan llidahnya yang juga gak kalah panjang sedang menjilat kaca Sasuke.

 **DOK DOK DOK**

Sosok itu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela Sasuke, seperti minta dibukakan.

" **Buka..."**

Tuh kah benar. Persetan dengan setan, Sasuke nggak akan pernah membuka kaca jendelanya. Ia langsung mengunci pintu mobilnya.

 **DOK DOK DOK**

 **"** J-JANGAN DIBUKA TEM! BIARIN AJA! FOKUS KE DEPAN!" teriak naruto yang lagi meluk Sai.

"M-MENURUT BUKU YANG GUE BACA JUGA SITUASI KEK GINI JANGAN DIBUKAIN! FOKUS AJA!" teriak Sai ngebales meluk Naruto.

"BEGO MANA BISA GUE FOKUS KALO KAYAK GINI!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha ngebut. Dia benar-benar gak peduli kalo mobilnya bakal lecet atau penyok, yang penting dia bisa keluar dari sini. Jalan terowongan yang penuh batu dan bergeronjal itu juga membuat mobil Sasuke onjak-onjak, sehingga membuat penumpang didalamnya terasa seperti naik odong-odong coaster.

 **DOK DOK DOK**

 **"Yang pake kaos...cepet buka..."**

Sejenak, ketiga cowok itu saling tatap, diem. Mereka semua kan pake kaos, yang mana yang disuruh buka?

"L-lo aja Nar! gue lagi nyetir!" kata Sasuke modus, sebenernya dia takut banget. Takut kalo ntar dia bakal di grepe-grepe hantu.

"K-kok gue sih?! lo aja Sai!" teriak Naruto memeluk dirinya yang dibalut kaos oranye bergambar sponsor Indomie.

Sai nurut walaupun dalem hati gak rela. Ia mulai membuka kaos putihnya yang bergambar smile dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang sixpack. Naruto cengo.

 **"Bukan bajunya bego! maksud gue jendelanya! jendela!"** ujar Sosok itu kesal.

' _Ooh..jendela'_

Ketiga cowok itu baru mudeng. Itu berarti Sasuke harus membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan sosok tersebut masuk.

HELL NO!

 **"Buka atau kalian bakal mati!"** ancam sosok tersebut ngetuk-ngetuk kaca Sasuke gak sabaran.

"B-BUKA TEM! CEPETAN BUKA!"

"GIMANA SIH?! TADI KATANYA GAK USAH! TANGAN GUE LAGI NYETIR LO AJA YANG BUKA!"

dengan terpaksa, Naruto geser kedepan—posenya agak mirip meluk Sasuke— kemudian memencet tombol 'open'.

 **SREEETT...**

Kaca Sasuke sukses terbuka lebar.

 **"Akhirnya..hi..hi..hi..."** sosok itu mendelik.

"CIAAATTTT!" Naruto dengan sigapnya langsung melempari sosok tersebut dengan tomat-tomat yang ada di bagasi. Sai yang ngeliat langsung keikutan. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah perang tomat.

" **AW—AW! BERENTI WE! HEH—"**

"Mampus lo setan! nih, makan nih tomat!"

 **CIIIITTTT**

Sasuke ngerem mendadak menyebabkan sosok menyeramkan itu terlempar kedepan jalan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung ngelindes sosok tersebut dengan mobilnya. Berharap dalam hati semoga sosok tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

"B-berhasil tem! dia udah hilang!" teriak Naruto girang kemudian menutup jendela kembali. Sasuke dan Sai ikut noleh kebelakang. Benar kata Naruto, sosok tersebut sudah hilang. Mereka bertiga menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya dikejutkan lagi oleh teriakan Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Spontan ketiga cowok itu noleh kedepan,

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sosok menyeramkan itu ternyata belum hilang, dia sekarang malah nempel di kaca depan dengan tubuh yang lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

Mobil Jazz itu tetap melaju, walaupun Sasuke nyetirnya zig-zag karena dia nyetir sambil merem.

Sai segera menekan tombol wiper, dengan harapan sosok tersebut hilang dari kaca.

 **Ngik ngok ngik ngok**

Keempat remaja itu cengo melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Kepala sosok itu malah jadi goyang-goyang gak jelas, kayak film india.

" **GRRR! BERENTIIN NIH WIPER SEKARANG JUGA!"** tiba-tiba mata sosok tersebut berubah merah menyala mengakibatkan keempat remaja itu bergidik ketakutan dan menekan tombol 'off' berbarengan.

"Aku pingsan aja! aku pingsan aja!" teriak Sakura sambil nutupin wajahnya, berharap pingsan lagi namun nihil. Naruto udah basah. Sai kaku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

" **BERHENTI...!"** teriak sosok itu garang.

"GAK MAUUU!" teriak mereka berempat gak kalah kompak.

" **BERHENTI BOCAAH! DIDEPAN ADA JURAANG!"**

hah?

 **CIIIITTTTT!**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke ngerem mendadak. kali ini sosok tersebut tetep nempel dikaca depan. Sosok itu kemudian mengisyaratkan mereka buat ngebuka kaca jendela. kali ini Sasuke nurut,

 **SREEEETTT...**

Sasuke mundur ketempat Sakura yang langsung memeluknya. Mereka berempat bungkam. Sosok menyeramkan itu turun dari kaca depan dan berjalan terseok-seok ke jendela Sasuke.

" **Dasar bocah-bocah edan! susah banget sih nurutin orang?!"**

' _lu bukan orang, taik!'_ batin mereka berempat sambil terus waspada dengan sosok tersebut. Sosok itu diam agak lama, memerhatikan mereka satu-persatu lalu bicara kembali,

" **Gue cuman mau bilang, kalian salah jalan! yang bener belok KIRI bukan KANAN!"** jelas sosok menyeramkan tersebut.

Haah?

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai cengo. Jadi dari tadi si sosok setan ini cuman mau ngomong ginian? Trus tadi mereka pingsan sama teriak-teriak histeris buat apa?

"ja-jadi...kita harus ngapain dong?" tanya Sakura sambil merem.

" **Ya puter balik lah bego! lo mau ngelewatin jurang dan berakhir kayak gue?"** jawab sosok itu sowet.

Mereka berempat geleng-geleng.

" **yaudah sana puter balik, dan inget! kalo kalian udah keluar dari jalan ini langsung belok kanan! kalian udah bisa keluar dari terowongan ini!"** jelas Sosok itu yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari mereka berempat.

 **"Oh iya, setelah keluar dari sini, jangan lupa bayar tiket! kalian belom bayar tiket di loket depan tadi!"** tambah sosok tersebut.

"Ba..bayarnya pake apa tan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai memanggil sosok itu dengan nickname 'tan' alias 'setan'.

" **ya duit lah!"**

 _'Fyuuh..kirain pake nyawa...'_

 **"Dadadah! gue mau istirahat! capek gue ngeladenin bocah-bocah yang gak tahu sopan santun kek kalian!"** setelah itu sosok tersebut hilang entah kemana.

Keempat remaja itu berpandangan kembali.

"Jadi sekarang gimana?"

"Puter baliklah."

Setelah itu mobil Sasuke kembali melaju keluar dari terowongan.

###

"Tengkyu tem! Sai, lo turun dirumah gue aja" kata Naruto turun dari mobil yang diikuti oleh Sai.

"Hn." balas Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Sudah 3 jam mereka berputar-putar di terowongan casablanca.

"Makasih ya tem! Bye bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto dan Sai melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah mobil Sasusaku. Setelah ini dijamin, dua cowok tersebut bakal langsung tepar di tempat tidur. Tidak peduli dengan bau badan mereka yang udah setara dengan comberan gegara gobyos dengan keringat. Sementara itu sasusaku kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Sak," panggil Sasuke sambil nyetir.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura yang sibuk ngutak-ngatik HP.

"Kamu gamau ikut aku aja?"

Sakura mendelik. "hah?"

"Iya, bobok dirumah kek. Daripada sendirian di apartement kamu."

Sakura diam sejenak. Kalo dipikir-pikir juga, dia gabakal berani tidur sendirian. Sosok menyeramkan di terowongan tadi kembali muncul di otaknya.

"Err..yaudah de. Eh, tapi emang dirumah kamu ga ada orang?"

"Cuman ada abang aku doang. Gapapalah, biarin aja." jawab Sasuke bohong. Dia juga sebenernya takut, makannya modus ngajakin Sakura, biar rame.

Elah maz Sasu, ganteng-ganteng kok penakut xD

###

 **Esoknya...**

Pak kakashi sibuk mengoreksi tugas kelompok siswanya satu-persatu didepan kelas. Sedangkan para siswa cuman diam memerhatikan wajah Pak Kakashi yang ketutupan masker. Sesekali Pak Kakashi memanggil ketua kelompok untuk maju kedepan dan menasehati hasil kerjaan mereka. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya tibalah giliran kelompok 7.

"Haruno Sakura, Sini maju."

 **Deg.**

Sakura bangkit dan maju ke depan. Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke tegang. Mereka cuman bisa berdoa agar tidak mendapat nilai minus. Pasalnya tugas yang mereka kerjakan itu belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"I-iya pak...jadi gimana?" tanya Sakura gugup. Pak kakashi bersidekap, lalu menghela napas.

"Nilai kalian B!"

YESSSS!

Kelompok 7 bertos-tos ria. Naruto dan Sai jingkrak-jingkrak harlem shake. Sementara sasusaku cuman bisa bernapas lega.

"Kalian gagal."

 **GUBRAK**

WHAAATT?!

Seketika itu juga kelompok 7 shock. Sasuke pucat pasi, "K-kok gagal pak? kan nilai kami udah B?" tanyanya sambil ikut maju kedepan.

"Iya, tapi kan nilai minimal A-, sedangkan kalian B." jawab Pak Kakashi enteng.

"Yah, pak...trus gimana dong? masa kita ngerjain ulang? saya nyerah, pak..." Kata Sakura dengan nada melas. Sedangkan Narusai udah nangis bombay.

"Tenang, kalian cuman saya kasih tugas baksos, kok."

"Baksos? diamana pak?" kelompok 7 pasrah, mereka bener-bener gatau harus ngapain lagi.

"Di daerah **Terowongan Casablanca**."

tu

wa

ga

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

NISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

awkawkwkakwakwkak apaan nih :'v

Maaf nih fanfic gaje dan garing xD tiba-tiba aja gue dapet ilham nulis beginian. Zzzzz author lagi stress, niatnya mau bikin horror mencekam malah jadi gak jelas.

anyway makasih udah menyempatkan baca fict aneh ini.

Segala macam review diterima.

.

ps. itu gue nulis setannya sambil ngebayangin orochimaru.

Ps.2. gue kepo bagian favorite kalian yg mana si .-.


	2. Preparing sekuel

Pukul 12 siang, artinya sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Sakura mulai mencorat-coret buku tulis karena udah nggak fokus ngikutin materi yang disampaikan Pak Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke melipat tangan di atas meja, mencoba konsentrasi agar kantuknya hilang. Di belakangnya, Naruto sedang menutup kuping dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan, bukan karena berisik, melainkan karena mau nutupin earphone yang lagi dia pake. Sai? sayang sekali, doi gak masuk hari ini.

"Ehem, oke, jadi hari ini saya akan memberikan tugas lagi buat kalian." kata Pak Kakashi sambil nulis di papan. Sontak, seisi kelas menjadi ribut. Ada murid yang semangat, ada juga yang mengeluh. Contohnya si trio kwek-kwek, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga langsung mencucu ketika Pak Kakashi menyebutkan kata 'tugas'. Tragedi casablanca masih menempel di otak mereka dan membuat mereka agak trauma dengan tugas.

Melihat reaksi murid-muridnya yang dominan mengeluh, Pak Kakashi berusaha menghibur.

"Tenang, kali ini tugasnya jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya para murid serentak, heran. Tumben amat tugasnya jalan-jalan?

"Iya, refreshing. asik, kan? kelompoknya sesuai tugas yang kemaren ya." ujar Pak Kakashi menulis nama kelompok di papan. Sementara itu, kelompok 7 bertatap muka, Sakura segera mengisyaratkan anggota kelompoknya membuka HP.

 **Sakuracherry : menurut kalian kita bakal ngapain?**

 **Sasukece : kayaknya neliti deh**

 **Narutolebihkece : mampus deh gue**

 **Sakuracherry : emang kita bakal refreshing kemana?**

 **Narutolebihkece : semoga ke ancol**

 **Sasukece : coba aja tanya**

 **Sakuracherry : ok**

Sakura menutup HP nya lalu mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Sakura?" jawab Pak Kakashi.

"Kita refreshing kemana Pak?"

"Ke desa."

 _ **bersambung...**_

* * *

Haloooo sukijan balik lagi~  
Okay, kali ini gue bakal ngasih tebak tebakan berhadiah #yeha

Yok, cekidot

1\. Kenapa di anime cowok gak punya puting?  
2\. Seandainya bisa, Siapa yang lebih pantes jadi guru sekolahan, suster ngesot atau suster keramas? Berikan alasannya!  
3\. Menurut deder (reader) gimana reaksi narusasu seandainya sakura kawin ama rock Lee?

Reviewer dengan jawaban TERGOKIL, pen namenya bakal gue masukin ke dalam fanfic sekuel dari fanfic terowongan casablanca di fanfic yang akan datang #yodawg

Intinya, gue jadiin karakter sampingan, ntah jadi setan, jadi orang numpang lewat, atau malah ikut main di peran utama.

Kuis ini berlaku buat semua deder, guest dan acc semuanya boleh jawab.

Mudah kan? See you

[CLOSE]

* * *

Amsyooong barusan gue disemprit seorang guest, pas gue check story', ehhh ternyata.

Okay, ini kesalahan pahaman set, ternyata file dokumen gue kepotong, dan berakibat fatal ckckck, maafkan

* * *

SEKUEL UDAH TERBIT : WISMA ANGKER GO TO MY PROFILE

KUIS DITUTUP!


End file.
